


Fantasy RPG

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Fantasy RPG

The contest was simple, the first person to collect the golden sphere from the heart of the dragon's lair would be able to lay claim to the Princess' heart. For Jay this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for - to prove he was more than a lowly stable boy and that he had the skill as well as the lineage of a paladin. His father's fall from grace had resulted in the family being disgraced into servants for the royal family and Jay had spent years aching over everything he wouldn't have, including the beautiful golden-haired Princess. This quest was the chance he had dreamed about from the time he was young. 

He'd been on the road for six weeks, his goodbyes to his family brief, his provisions light, and thus far the journey had been less perilous than he had anticipated. The staff he carried was basically that, something that cut through the underbrush and helped him along the way, and his weapons were such as he could make off with - a short sword and a dagger. the most danger that he had come across had been wild animals, though he had glimpsed other contestants through the trees. One man in particular had many of the same ideas as he when it came to rest, food, and the best route to take. 

As the dragon's mountain grew closer, the dangers increased, both from the elements (a fierce wind blew in all directions from the mountain) and from the other contestants, most of whom had skills far beyond Jay's experience. It grew more common to come across decomposing bodies of others, camouflaged traps, and some men lying in wait with sword, bow, or magic. With each new danger that he overcame, Jay stood a little taller, his staff grew more powerful, and his cache of weapons and armor became more varied (reaped from the bodies of their previous owners).

On the final day the sun rose bright and true, but its rays hardly pierced the low cloud that hung over the mountain - the smoke of the enraged dragon mixing with the stench of death. Jay was sure of himself now and he skirted the edges with confidence, the dragon coming out to meet him, the wall of fire hardly singing his clothing - determined to be the victor. He drew still closer, eyes searching the ground for the golden orb only to reel back in horror when he spotted it, not on the ground, but in the hands of the man who had dodged his footsteps since he had left the palace.

With fire in his eyes, Jay abandoned the dragon - his heart set only on the golden orb and the Princess it represented. The man flew before him, jumping from rock to rock with fleet foot and leaving Jay in shocked awe behind him. And then the man took a particular long leap and his hood flew back, revealing blonde hair that flowed out, catching the sunlight and reminding Jay of a hundred days spent in agonized silence as he watched the Princess from afar. Both of them stumbled and then the figure turned, her face as beautiful as he remembered it, one hand outstretched towards him, the other clutching the orb. There was no hesitation as he walked towards her, his heart had always been hers and so would his life.


End file.
